


I Wanna Scream I Love You From The Top Of My Lungs

by FallOutStucky



Series: All Or Nothing [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after Steve and Bucky got together, their friends review the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Scream I Love You From The Top Of My Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first one of a couple of sequels to All About Steve. I don't think this will make much sense without reading that first so go read it ;)

~ 3 months later

It is Bucky's birthday and the brunet seems to be happier than ever.  
They are celebrating in Steve's apartment since it is the bigger one of the two. At least that's what Steve told Natasha. Though she is sure, they don't even know when Bucky last slept in his own bed. They seem to be clued together since they manned up and confessed their feelings for each other about two and a half months ago. Well not that they weren't before but now it's gotten even worse. Like they lived in their own little world in which none of them was more than an unwelcome distraction from kissing and loving one another, as Sam liked to state every so often.

It is almost disgusting she thinks as Bucky leans his head against Steve's shoulder or intertwines their fingers in an absent gesture. It is just so genuinely happy and domestic. Ugh. Even though she had a relationship on her own for the last ten months, she still isn't one for romantic gestures and lucky enough Clint isn't either.

But she doesn't complain, none of them does. It is really more tolerable to see them all over each other like the dumb lovesick puppies they are and annoying everyone with their pda than watching those longing looks across the room whenever they think the other wasn't looking.

Also, today is way better than at Sam's engagement party the other week when the two of them couldn't keep their hands by themselves, shared dirty kisses and hungry looks all evening and even vanished into Riley's office for half an hour.

As if reading her thoughts, the man himself comes over to where she is standing with Thor and Jane, his fiance in tow.

He follows her eyesight to where Steve just absently presses a kiss at Bucky's temple while talking to Bucky's pregnant sister and her husband.

He shakes his head and snorts.

"At least we're at their own home. This way I don't have to disinfect and chemical clean a whole room again."

"It still smells after this terrible citrus cleaner in there", Sam underlines Riley's statement.

"They are still in the early, honeymoon phase of endless desire and romance. It'll be over pretty soon", Thor guesses and Sam chuckles.

"Knowing them, it'll never be over."

Natasha had to agree with that.

"Come on, be happy for them. Took them long enough", Thor says smiling. "It may be a bit … inconvenient or … unpleasant for us but it's so much better than their stupid pining. Two years are enough, I don't think I could've handled even a week more of that. You should've seen Buck confessing the whole thing to me as if it weren't so damn obvious. Thank god that they got their shit together at last."

Sam snorts. "You'd think."

"Uh uh. We had to give them a massive kick in the ass first."

"Oh? How's that?", Jane asks, turning towards Natasha.

"Remember when the police took them in on New Years Eve?", Natasha asks and the Odinsons nod.

“Oh well, like you we too thought that they'd just 'get their shit together' as you put it so fitting, Thor. But then Bucky asked to be set up for all these blind dates, which obviously was an act of suppressing his feelings and me and Sam decided to do something. Because seriously, their unresolved sexual tension was slowly killing us and all of you too don't even deny it. We tried to come up with a solution during lunch break and Brock, who sat with us and has heard our complaints for about a two years now, came up with the plan to just arrest them while they're a bit drunk and leave them alone for a bit. And yeah, it wasn't the best plan, but we were desperate so… Who knew that it would actually work?”

“Wait, wait, wait!”, Thor exclaims, waving his hands in front of Natasha's face. She slaps them away with an amused eye roll “Brock Rumlow? The Brock Rumlow who went to school with us and hates Steve ever since? That Brock Rumlow helped you? Even came up with the whole plan?”

“Yeah. He said, and I quote: 'So everyone knows I hate Rogers, though Barnes is alright I guess. Dude has a great sense of humor… anyways what I'm trying to say is: I've seen them together a couple of times bu now and that's enough to know that Rogers belongs to his Bucky.' Who would've thought that Rumlow's a romantic at heart?” Sam shrugs, a smirk playing on his lips.

=☆=

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky's waist, resting his chin on Bucky's shoulder while listening to Becca's story about her vacation in India and Todd's elephant riding adventure. Bucky is surrounded by warmth and love, he leans into Steve and tries his best to concentrate on what his sister is saying. Though it is kinda senseless since he has no idea how the story even started, to distracted by Steve's warm and muscular chest against his back, the blond's soft laugh and hot breath against the side of his head.

They have planned to take it slow which has worked out ... well, terrible. Both of them almost bursting with years of suppressed feelings and lust. Steve has been gentle and thoughtful with him, given the fact that Bucky has never had sex with a man before. Taking the lead and talking Bucky through everything, so it had been pretty tame for like the first two weeks. Okay the first ten days. Roughly.

It was something completely new for Bucky. Being with Steve that was. And yet it was so god damn familiar, as if nothing at all has changed.

And it hasn't to be honest, apart from the fuck ton of sex he was suddenly having of course. And the kisses they annoyed all their friends with or the spontaneous make out sessions in the coffee shop's kitchen or the supply closet of Bucky's classroom when Steve brought cookies over or picked him up after school.

But after all, they still were best friends, they still made their dumb jokes, Bucky still teased Steve's perfectionism and Steve still looked at him like he was the most amusing thing in the world whenever he made a fool out of himself. They still watched the dumb movies from their list, Steve still cooked and baked for him and Bucky still rambled like an idiot only now, Steve usually shut him up with a kiss instead of shoving food into his mouth.

Bucky gives a small content sigh and looks over to where the Wilsons, Thor and Clint are laughing about something Natasha has said. His gaze slides further to Angie who is sitting on the sofa talking to Peggy. The two seem to get along really well and Bucky also noted, that she hasn't talked about her boss since the two of them met a month ago at the shop.

He really hopes that Angie would find her luck with Peggy as he had with Steve. Stupid crushes didn't always work out but sometimes life gave you a second chance.

Though for Bucky there is no second chance, never has been. He now knows that it has always been in will always be just Steve for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was Part 2, I hope you liked it. There'll be 4 more I guess, not really sure yet. We'll se :D


End file.
